OOM-9
|creator=Trade Federation |manufacturer=Baktoid Combat Automata |line=OOM-series battle droids |model=*B1 Battle Droid *OOM Commander |class=*Commander *Battle Droid |degree= |cost= |length= |width= |height=1.91 meters |mass= |gender=Masculine programing |sensor=Black |plating=Beige and Yellow |armament=E-5 Blaster rifle |equipment= |era=*Pre-Clone Wars *Clone Wars *Tyber Zann Wars |affiliation=*Trade Federation *Confederacy *New Republic }} OOM-9 is a OOM Commander Battle Droid under the command of Nute Gunray. He served as a main commander during the Invasion of Naboo and the Battle at the Grassy Plains. OOM-9 and his army was shut down after the ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ship blew up. In 19 BBY, OOM-9 later was rebuilt by the Confederacy of Independent Systems and he was ready to serve Gunray, Haako, and Grievous. The OOM Commander Droid led the ground forces against the Grand Army of the Republic during the battle of Coruscant When the CIS joined the Galactic Republic, they became the New Republic and decided to lead the galaxy to peace. OOM-9 is member of the New Republic. Characteristics Like all Battle Droids, OOM-9 was created solely to wage war. The droid's programming was based around collecting and compiling tactics and plans for battle, and his personality was limited. His metallic face bore no expression and there was no inflection in his voice. Starting out as a Standard Battle Droid, OOM-9 was retrofitted following his promotion to commander. He wore markings painted a dull mustard yellow, designating him as a commander. His original back plating was removed and replaced with the standard command backpack, including an advanced power supply and several antennae to allow him to communicate with the Central Control Computer located in planetary orbit. OOM-9 is very loyal to the Trade Federation and Confederacy of Independent Systems. He seems to like riding in Armored Assault Tanks as he chose that for his main vehicle. OOM-9 is very kind and sweet to his New Republic friends such as Padmé Amidala and Jar-Jar Binks. The OOM Commander also fears Anakin Skywalker as he is always trying to cut him down. Standing next to Nute Gunray, the OOM Commander will always take order without question and likes to help whenever he can. OOM-9 coordinates the New Republic Army from his personal Armored Assault Tank, which was fitted with additional weaponry and enhanced armor. OOM-9 is armed with an E-5 Blaster rifle and features black optical sensors and a vocoder to allow him to communicate verbally with his superiors. History Relationships Padmé Amidala OOM-9 is very nice to Padmé Amidala, He treats her with respect and helps her out whenever he can. He also tries to keep his distance away from Amidala's husband, Anakin. Skywalker usually thinks the OOM Commander Battle Droid is trying to flirt with his wife, but he is wrong. This makes Padmé mad and usually tries to protect the OOM. OOM-9 usually thanks her every time she saves him from Anakin's wrath Nute Gunray OOM-9 is loyal to Nute Gunray as any other OOM Commander Battle Droid. He tries to impress the Neimoidian by not talking back if necessary. Gunray seems to care for OOM-9 since he said he is the best OOM Commander in the galaxy. Category:CIS Leaders Category:Battle Droids Category:New Republic Leaders